A Goddess's Worst Fear
by live2rideforever
Summary: Pressure that's been building since Tianna and Vanessa were murdered has finally got ahold of Catty, can Jimena stop her before she goes to the Atrox and murders Serena? R&R Please!! Maybe PG for choice words in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Catty Turner stared blankly into her coffee cup, willing it to move. When nothing happened she growled softly, and figured it was best to release her anger, as Kendra always said she should. Grabbing her coffee cup, she squeezed it until shattered, flinging glass shards across the kitchen floor. Not something Kendra would have done, but it helped a little bit.  
  
"Kuso!" She cursed under her breath, pulling out a fairly large chunk of glass from her palm. Before she knew it, the memory flooded back.  
  
Vanessa, Tianna. Gunshots, I can't look.  
  
She shook her head, but the memory refused to fade.  
  
Oh god, there's red liquid coming from them, all over the floor, I can't look, don't look. Oh my god, they're dying, they're dying and I can't do anything about it.  
  
Finally the memory lost it's hold, releasing it's icy grip on Catty. She took a deep breath, picking up the phone, and dialed Jimena's number. A sleepy voice answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jimena, it's Catty. I really hate to do this, but could you come over? I really need to talk to someone."  
  
"What about your boyfriend?"  
  
"Collin's out of town with Serena, one of those brother-sister things. Please Jimena?"  
  
"All right. It's two o' clock in the morning, but I'll come over anyways. Give me about twenty minutes to get changed and awake and then I'll be there. Okay?"  
  
"Ok. Thanks Jimena. See you then. Bye."  
  
"Later." Catty placed the phone back on the cradle and sighed, debating whether or not she could stay awake long enough for her to get here.  
  
'I'm such a wimp!' She thought angriely. 'I can't even control my emotions until daybreak, let alone in the middle of the night!' She wanted to hit herself upside the head for being so weak, Jimena never was, and even Serena could handle it, given what the recent events had brought. God, it had been almost a year since the accident, but still Catty couldn't let it go. She never would forgive Cassandra, or Stanton for that matter. They were the reasons why her two best friends and fellow Daughters of the Moon were dead. Serena had handled it pretty well considering she had been dating Stanton, but still, even that thought didn't help matters, just merely made them worse. 'I can't stay here and wait for Jimena, I'll never be able to look at myself in the mirror if I do.'  
  
Standing up, she wrote a simple note for Jimena, taped it to the door, grabbed Collin's jacket, and hurried out into the night air. Swallowing back her pride, she headed straight to the enemy's front porch.  
  
  
  
20 MINUTES LATER  
  
Jimena stood on Catty's front steps wondering why the lights were on and no one was home. Seeing the note on the door, she shuddered.  
  
Jimena----  
  
I know I called you over, but I can't stay anymore,  
  
this whole "save the world" thing is starting  
  
to get to me. I have to leave, so don't  
  
come looking for me, you  
  
won't find me.  
  
Your Eternal Friend and Sister,  
  
Catty Turner  
  
Jimena didn't know if it was the light rain or her friend's chilling words that sent a shiver down her spine. This was not good. AT ALL. Catty obviously wasn't in her right mind, god knows what she would do and regret later. IF she was still alive TO regret it that is. 'I have to stop her, but where would she go?' Running down the few steps that ramped the porch, she stopped abrutply, blinded by the scene from behind her eyes. Catty running downtown, Catty meeting Stanton, Catty crossing over to the Atrox, Catty murdering Serena. The premanition brought tears and fear to Jimena. Catty would never hurt Serena, would she? Glancing once at the dark moon, she ran in the direction of Serena's house, praying to the Goddesss that she would make it in time. 


	2. AGWF Blinded

'God, please let him be here.' Catty thought, shivering in the misty air. She knocked once more on the door to Stanton's house, one he shared with the lower followers that he trained. She turned to go when the sound of the door creaking open and Stanton's surprised voice floated through the air.  
  
"Catty!?!" She stepped into the light of the streetlamp, and he stared in shock.  
  
"What's wrong? Is Serena okay? Are YOU okay?" He asked, making his way down the stairs to the landing.  
  
"No. . ." She breathed.  
  
"Stanton. . . Help me. . please. . ." Catty dropped unconsciously into Stanton's arms. Quietly, he cradled her, and walked back up the stairs to his room. This was going to be interesting.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"You have got to be kidding!" Cassandra cried as Stanton laid the sleeping goddess on the couch.  
  
"No I'm not." His calm voice was enough to silence her protests.  
  
"And don't EVER question my authority Cassandra. . . You're already an outcast." She pursed her lips together, knowing he was right. He turned to the others.  
  
"Wake her up and die."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Catty woke up in the dead of night, the next day obviously, with a splitting migraine. She attempted to sit up, but was gently pushed back down by hands she couldn't see. Fear gripped her throat, making it impossible to talk. Where was she? Who was with her? Why couldn't she see anything?  
  
"You're fine. Stanton went to check on Serena, he'll be back soon. I'm David, you can trust me, alright? No one else is here to worry about. Just try to sleep." His voice was calm, soothing, and Catty vaguely wondered if he as cute before falling into darkness again.  
  
* * * 


	3. AGWF--New Surprises

When Catty awoke again her vision held up just long enough to get a good look at the guy that had been taking care of her. David was his name as far as she knew. He was tall, slender, but with a muscular build underneath the black jyncos and gray muscle tee. His hair was a dirty blond, spiked with a couple of pieces that fell over his eyes for effect. As for his eyes, a sapphire blue, were entrancing. He caught Catty staring and smiled, handing her a paper cup of water and two asprin. "Thanks. ." She mumbled, and downed the asprin in one drink. Now that her throat wasn't so dry, she could ask questions. "How long have I been out?" "Around 2 or 3 days. In and out, in and out. And you had a fever from standing out in the rain for so long." He replied, putting some plates in the dishwasher. "And Stanton?" "Out of town with Cassandra and the others for a follower meeting. Usually I wouldn't say anything, but my brother trusts you, so that's as good enough reason as any." She squinted in thought. "Who's your brother?" He cringed visibly. "Stanton." David laughed when her jaw dropped. "Let me explain." He sat down on the side of the couch, and she sat up, hugging her knees. "The Atrox killed my parents, and he found me soon after, so he's like the brother I never had because he helps me out. I'm not a follower yet. Stanton says I'm not ready, but I think he just doesn't have the heart to change me." "Sounds like Stanton alright." Catty muttered, thinking of herself and Serena. He couldn't even change Jimena without flinching. Now, Catty would have been content with the answers David had given her, but still one more thing was nagging at the front of her brain. "Are you single?" Immediatly she clamped a hand over her mouth, embarrased. He just looked at her with a secret smile and nodded. "Yeah, I don't get many girlfriends that can come over. Sure I get offers, but so far, the last 4 have been turned into followers. . They always get physco after that." She giggled and he leaned forward, close enough to where their noses touched. "How about you?" He asked. "Yeah. . . single too. ." She whispered. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her, and to be honest, she loved it. Amazingly, she found herself kissing him back, and who knows what that would have lead to if the door had not opened when it did. "David! What the hell are you doing?!" He jerked back at the sound of Cassandra's voice, and blushed. Once he got a good look at who was interupting he relaxed. "Go away Cass. Or have you forgotten your place once again?" David hissed, and Catty giggled. It was incredibly funny how Cassandra always tried to play the part of 'overbearing mother with an attitude'. She glared at Catty menacingly and growled. "Foeda dea." Immediatly David jumped up and grabbed the collar of Cassandra's shirt, shaking her with the force of his words. "Hold your tongue outcast, least you forget who asked Stanton to take pity on you when no one else would." Catty caught a yellow glow in his eyes and a spark of anger fanned inside her. David still had ahold of Cassandra's shirt, staring the marroun haired girl down until she looked away and wiggled from his grasp, and out the door. "Not a follower huh?" She shot at the blond man in front of her. He laughed. "Well, at least I tried. . . Can ya really blame me?" "No, I guess not." Catty smiled, and laid back on the couch, thinking how crazy the day was gonna get. 


End file.
